Slightly Of Target
by Mario-No-Syblings
Summary: Child of Aruto plus bearer of 4 charas equals soulmate. This is the answer, so, wheres the problem? It appears someone was just Slightly Off Target...   3


Slightly Off Target

Chapter 1, Self Control

Normal pov observing Amu

I had the hottest boyfriend in the world. My ex-boyfriend is a homo. I have a loving family. I am not picked on or teased in school. I have perfect grades. I have a body most women would kill for. So... why am I not happy?

She is in art class free drawing as she ponders her conflicting emotions. As usual, a flawless Tsukiyomi face appeared from Amu's inner Miki. There was something different this time but she had no idea what. This thought was quickly lost as the dismissal bell rang excusing the class to lunch. The unusually dull 16 year old threw her items in her bag and tossed her paper on the teachers desk. She let her feet guide her to her usual seat seeing the route to the lunch room through monotone eyes. The world was bleak and new for a few precious minutes before her soul mate arrived.

From neither pure joy nor habit Amus perspective on life became brighter. Her new depressive and observant thoughts were chased away by physical, mental, and fate bound attraction to none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She happily scooted away from the edge of the bench so her boyfriend could add his legs next to hers under the confines off the wooden table top.

"I belong with you as mountains belong with beautiful waterfalls cascading down into oblivion" Recited the male as he slipped his arm around the waste of his partner. For an average couple this may have seemed extreme or unbelievably romantic. This was not an average couple though you see. These two lovers were more than a fling or a crush, or merely teenage hormones creating false passion. These two you see were more. These two were not standard. These two you see, were soul mates. True love. Destined romance. Inevitable fate.

Not even the intervention of a young prince like boy could seperate the lovers, not even when the boy was officially made the girls only one. This was stronger. It wasn't a label bestowed upon you by a man. It was fate, basically bound by blood to be love. They were quite literally born to be together by more means than an arranged marriage. Quite the contrary actually. The parents of the Blue haired male ensured Amu would find love in the feminine man.

The difference here was they were aware they were meant to be together forever. Amu Hinamori, age 16, bearer of 4 charas. Lived in the boundaries of Seiyo Elementary, where other chara bearers formed a union and had a cover motive for the meetings. Already enemies and past friends with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They were destined to meat. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age 21, only bared 1 chara. Lived in the same area as to work with Easter. The company directly making him go after eggs to change them into x eggs to find the embryo, thus interfering with the guardians. Son of Aruto Tsukiyomi(? is that right?), owner of the Dumpty key, chosen to pass down the key to his child. The dumpty key which goes to the Humpty lock. The lock owned by the key owners soul mate.

Yes, Ikuto is to old to be attending high school. This occurs because is the janitor at Seiyo High. Yes, there are rules against and students being together and adult being together contact in school. Nobody says anything though. Plus, they haven't actually done the deed at this point in time, they have decided to wait until marriage, which they intend to officalize on the 18th birthday of Amu Hinamori.

The happy girl pulled a lunch box out of her bag and set it on the table. The man let his love out of his grasp. They intertwined the leg closet to each other to compensate and they began to eat and feed each other from the shared meal.

They finished with 30 minutes left until class and the end of Ikutos lunch break so they decided to take a walk. Hand in hand they made their way out into the field and behind the power generator shack. One minute their just standing there holding eachothers hands staring into one another's eyes. So much love it doesn't even make sense is between them.

The next, the rolling on the ground in hot sloppy kisses. They stop with Amu on top. Ikuto pulls her legs out so he is between them under her. They continue to make out for some time. Ikuto at this point is expectedly hard. He opens a few button on Amus top to revial part of her perfect breasts. They continue to kiss more, his hands exploring her back and butt. Hers pulling through his messy hair. They both occasionally moan each others name.

Amu presses tighter to him and starts grinding herself on the bump in his pants. She moaned and started going faster. He wanted her so bad it was dangerous just to have such feelings of desire. She needed him and new she wouldn't get him yet. They both new they would have to stop at some point but it was sure as hell not this one.

"Oh fuck this is to much, why are we waiting anyways" Amu asked. Ikuto flipped them over and dived his face into hr breasts for a moment. "We have all the time in the world to be together, might as well do things right so your parents will love me. After all, I'm 4 years older than you, I should be in jail just for this" He said looking at her. "For what exactly?" She asked getting an idea.

"Legally, you can't consent to any of this. According to the law, I'm molesting you" He reminded her. "But this doesn't seem very much like molest" She said, smirking. "Oh it doesnt?" He asked, catching her drift. "Do you want to be molested?" He asked seriously. "Call me a perv but we all have our fetishes" She said blushing but still maintaining eye contact. She got him there. It's not like he didn't have a thing for- wait, myob!

He decided as long as he didn't go all the way, what the worst that could happen. Hey, self control, you can have a little break, see you later...


End file.
